


nobody cares if you can't dance well

by buckfxckbarnes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, aaron teaching daryl how to dance, also there's still the apocalypse, and dog is just there, but hes trying, but thats a minor thing, daryl dixon cant dance, for emotional support, pls, this is gonna be so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckfxckbarnes/pseuds/buckfxckbarnes
Summary: daryl never learned how to dance.aaron wanted to change that.
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	nobody cares if you can't dance well

daryl... can't dance. for the life of him. so, he doesn't. 

his boyfriend, aaron, on the other hand, _loves_ to dance. so much he does it whenever he can. when he's cooking breakfast, daryl catches him dancing around their little kitchen in his underwear and t-shirt. daryl would be lying if he said it wasn't one of his favorite things. aaron had a way of making daryl smile even when he didn't know the other man was watching him. 

it wasn't uncommon for aaron to wake up before daryl now. they've been together for a few months, and aaron's adjusted to his boyfriend's schedule. daryl would wake to an empty spot to the left of him that was still slightly warm normally. the first few times raised a panic in him, but after a week or so he'd adjusted to it. 

in this moment, daryl was leaned against the doorway into the kitchen, watching aaron make scrambled eggs. there was a record playing - aaron preferred how they sounded over the static-y radio - and the song was slow, one meant to be danced to with two people. daryl couldn't help the smile that pulled his lips up at the corners of his mouth. his arms were crossed over his chest and he was just watching his guy. _his guy_. 

when aaron turned around to plate the eggs, he didn't startle upon seeing daryl in the doorway. he never did. he just smiled and continued what he was doing, body moving with the soft music. he put the pan back down on the stove and made his way over to daryl. something about the way aaron was looking at him made his heart skip a beat. aaron was in front of him now, slightly looking down to him, and he reached out a hand. daryl took it without a second to think. aaron pulled him in close, their chests only slightly touching, and the taller man's metal hand fell to rest on daryl's hip. it was in that moment daryl figured out what he got himself into. his eyes darted from the contact they were holding with aaron's down to his feet. he tried to pull away, but aaron just held him a little tighter. softly, but tighter. daryl brought his eyes back to aaron's, blue meeting blue. 

"i, uh..." daryl cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly too dry. "i dunno how, ta-" he got cut off by aaron's hand on his cheek. 

"just follow after me." a soft smile was sent his way. daryl gave a short nod - _i can't say no to him, good lord._

aaron took an experimental step to the right. daryl followed a second after and brought his feet together as aaron had. "good. but look up, at me." daryl looked up as instructed. "hi." aaron grinned. daryl's lip quirked upwards. then, aaron stepped back with his right, and daryl followed, stepping forward with his left, quicker than the last step. "good. you're doing great." aaron's words were gentle, reassuring. a step to the left for aaron was another step to the right for daryl. "now, step back with your left, then your right." daryl did as instructed, and aaron brought his right foot forward followed by his left. "now, you keep doing those steps, and you, daryl dixon, have yourself a basic waltz." the taller man was beaming at how happy daryl seemed. something as small as learning how to dance brought a light to him. 

the music was still playing softly in the background. daryl decided he wanted to keep dancing, seeing as he could now. there was a smile on his face. a small, light one, but it was there, and aaron didn't think it was going to leave any time soon. they waltzed around their kitchen until the record stopped, but even then they hadn't noticed, too absorbed in each other. they were in each other's arms and that's all that mattered in that moment. they were both there, they were both okay, they were each others. 

at this point, they weren't even waltzing anymore. they were swaying to their own rhythm, forehead against forehead, eyes closed, matched breathing. then aaron's head shot up. 

"shit. breakfast's cold."


End file.
